<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animart lovers by Dogdied</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552096">Animart lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogdied/pseuds/Dogdied'>Dogdied</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogdied/pseuds/Dogdied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashy and Rowdy are a mischievous bunch of animatronics that cause trouble around town, specifically a local  store called the animart where passionate relationships evolve and secrets are kept.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Bonnie/Freddy Fazbear, William Afton/springtrap, William afton/ freddy, freddy/purple guy, sans/junko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here they go again Rowdy and Bashy entering the animart for the pickings, invited by Springtrap. “I’m really glad Springtrap lets us know when there is new eyeliner in stock. My bussy is so ready for them to be shoved up there.” Rowdy said sinisterly, ready to steal again from the evil and corrupt Animart.</p><p>“I really hope I don’t run into Freddy” says Bashy as she looks around the store panning the isles worried she will run into her ex lover. As they walk in they are spotted by Foxy. “I assume you want me to take you to Springtrap or would you rather me take you directly to the eyeliner isle instead.” Foxy says. When the name Springtrap is mentioned you can see a little physical jump from Rowdy. “Just the eyeliner is fine.” Rowdy says quickly as they both are there to steal and leave. Foxy then escorts them through the maze of aisles in the Animart passing the clothing section and getting to the back of the store where the drugs and makeup are. The bright lights are getting monotonous as they follow foxy through the aisles, passing overhead and reflecting off the newly waxed epoxy coating of the floor. Foxy announces that they are finally here after what seems like several minutes of walking for the both of them, but in reality it wasn’t that long at all. The rush of stealing gives both Rowdy and Bashy a rush of adrenaline knowing they are getting away with a crime, but that immediately breaks for Rowdy as for when they turn the corner to get to the Makeup isle they see standing there Springtrap leaning against the shelving of the isle expectantly. As they enter the isle Springtrap gets up and stretches giving both Rowdy and Bashy a look of, what took you so long?<br/>“Here they are, they are all yours” Foxy says as he leaves Rowdy and Bashy to get back to his place up at the front. Springtrap walks over to the both of them, Rowdy’s heart thumping loudly in his chest echoing into his head. “Damn, you guys took forever to get here.” Springtrap says with mild frustration. “Whatever” comes out of both of their mouths at the same time not wanting to put up with Springtraps bullshit today, as they needed to get this eyeliner and get back home to finish their Jojo’s cosplay. Bashy and Rowdy then move past Springtrap to scan over the eyeliner to find the correct one. As they do that Springtrap spats some bullshit about communism as he believes that capitalism is a joke and hates every sense of the word. The two manage to find the eyeliner they need and then tell Springtrap to turn around and not face them for they are shoving the items into their genitals to hide them. With the plan set in motion Springtrap walks to the end of the aisle to keep watch because other than Foxy and Springtrap the other workers of the store aren't too fond of them stealing. “Is it clear?” Bashy says to Springtrap. Springtrap then begins to escort them all back to the front. In the corner of her eye Bashy sees something that she really does not want to see. Brown fur and that tophat is unmistakable from miles, it's Freddy. They make sudden eye contact and Bashy begins to walk faster. They see the front doors, their escape, their mission complete. That all comes to an end as Freddy steps out from one of the aisles in front of them. They all stopped surprised and confused as they saw Freddy behind all of them, there was no way he could’ve caught up to us. “I thought I told you to never come back to this store[a],” he says, very disgruntled, looking directly at Bashy. “Hey leave her alone, last I checked you aren’t the store owner Freddy.” yelling from his post at the front Foxy now starts walking over to the group. Freddy looks surprised as Foxy has never spoken back to him like that before. Hurt and upset Freddy replies “It's pathetic that you defend her like this and you aren't even together. What are you? A simp?” After saying this Freddy then moves his arms in a way to make his cape fly up from its stagnant position making a whooshing sound, but really he made that noise with his own mouth. Foxy then tells Bashy and Rowdy to leave and they slip past him to get to the front door. “Next time you pull a stunt like that I'll have your job, Foxy.” Freddy says angrily as he turns around and walks away at a pace he knows will make his cape bounce and fly in the still and dusty air of the Animart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: inner turmoil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Foxy gets back to his post at the front of the store looking for things to do. He looks over the shelving to see what needs to be stocked, but something is distracting him. "Simp? A Simp? I'm not a simp, I just care for my friends..." Foxy thinks to himself. This thought pesters him like an itch you scratch but keeps coming back. Foxy then reluctantly goes into the back to grab the items that can fit onto the shelves and walks back to the front to stock them all while thinking about this conundrum that Freddy has set upon him. "They are just my friends, yeah, friends..." This thought is then interrupted by a strange odor coming from his left. Freaky fly, a grotesque animatronic, was pissing on the floor. "Get the hell out of here! Or I'll call the cops" Foxy screams at the animatronic. Freaky Fly leaves fearing for his life leaving a very stinky pool of urine on the floor. With all the commotion that was happening Purple Guy and Freddy walk over, Purple Guy's hand on the small of Freddy back. "Oh man, that's so gross. I'd hate to be the one to clean that up." Purple Guy says with malice in his voice. "Don't worry you won't have to, since Foxy here was the first to see this mess he will have to clean it." Freddy stated. "Hell no, I will not be cleaning this shit up, you're just upset about earlier I have seniority over purple guy he should clean it! Plus you aren't even the Fucking owner so why do I have to listen to you!?" Foxy exclaimed. "Mr Funtime isn't here right now so that makes me in charge here today, so yes, you will be cleaning this up." Freddy demanded in a sinister tone. Foxy walks to the back to grab the mop and towels to clean up the urine all over the floor. He walks back to see that the other two have left and now he is alone with his thoughts. He sets his mop to the side and looks over the puddle to assess the situation and see what the best way of cleaning this would be. He looks down into the puddle and sees his reflection. At this moment his thoughts begin to form once again but this time they are haunting. The ghost in his head has come out to haunt him once more. He thinks about this so hard he begins to see what it will become of him in the puddle. The word Simp forming over and over in the puddle he cannot unsee this, for this now haunts his memory and doesn't know if he really is a simp or not. He slams the mop into the puddle of urine in a fit of rage not thinking correctly and it splashes on him and now Foxy smells like pee. Freddy then comes back alone to check on the mess and he sees Foxy is working on it but can tell something is wrong. Freddy walks back to the office and sits in his brother's chair. Freddy thinks to himself about how well his brother, Funtime Freddy, runs the store and how everyone is so happy when he is working. Freddy looks out his office window to see his employees lollygagging and not servicing with a smile. Freddy hates having to put up with Funtime always leaving and putting him in charge. "I should be the one who owns this store, not him!" Freddy says to himself. "I'm always the one having to run the store and I don't even get paid as much as him." He gets up from his brother's chair and paces around the room, his cape bouncing slightly. "I will prove to my brother that I am the one who should own this store, not him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: chika</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rowdy, Bashy, be quick. I think I saw Chika coming." Springtrap says in a worried tone. But at that moment Chika turns around the corner and sees the whole scheme going on. "What are you guys doing?" Chika exclaimed very seriously. "Calm down Chika nothing is going on here, we are just..." Springtrap tried to lie about what was going on, but Chika interrupted with "You're so done Springtrap, once I bring this up to Mr Frazzbear." Chika was so focused on the argument at hand that she didn't even notice Rowdy and Bashy were not behind Springtrap anymore. "Chika, you know your ass looks fat as fuck today." Springtrap says trying to defuse the situation but also in a semi serious voice knowing Rowdy wasn't behind him anymore. "W-What?! You know I have a boyfriend right?" Chika stumbles her words caught off guard by the statement. "Where? I don't see him?" Springtrap remarks in a snarky tone  "Just know you are done for when Mr Frazzbear gets back." Chika storms off flustered by Springtrap's comment and leaves the area to get back to work. As she storms off she looks back at Springtrap to see him staring at her, she looks away embarrassed and angry. The situation didn't really hit Chika until she started to walk away. She begins to think to herself "Did Springtrap really mean that or was he just trying to get away with the situation." Chika starts to get very angry and frustrated that she didn't get Springtrap in more trouble. Frustrated with herself she begins to work at a very sporadic pace. "Obviously he knew that I had a boyfriend! He really did just say that to get away with helping Rowdy steal, what a pig." Chika thinks to herself getting angrier and angrier by the second. "The next time I see those two I personally will end their little stealing spree." With determination and anger in her eyes she finishes her work for the day quickly plotting how she will get those two animatronic in trouble and get what they deserve. After Chika's confrontation Springtrap then looks around to see if Rowdy and Bashy are still in the store. Looking around he finds them in the front of the store and catches back up with them. "Are you guys alright, did you get what you need?" Springtrap says to the two. "Yeah we got what we needed, are you going to lose your job? Chika seemed pretty mad." Bashy says in a nervous tone. "I think I'll be fine. No need to worry about that, Chika and I are close." Springtrap says with a shifty undertone. Rowdy stays silent the whole time and Springtrap seems to take notice too, but doesn't say anything. "Well I need to get back to work." Springtrap says then walks away. As Springtrap walks away Rowdy looks at Bashy with sadness in his eyes. With that look Bashy knows something is wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Ennard’s heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is everything ok?" Bashy says to Rowdy<br/>"I heard Springtrap say something to Chika and I can't stop thinking about it." Rowdy says almost with tears in his eyes. "What did he do this time?" Bashy said. "I heard him compliment her ass, I wasn't supposed to hear it but I was in the next aisle over and I wanted to grab one last thing before we left but then I heard him say that." Rowdy says now very upset. "Wow I can't believe he said that to her. You deserve so much better, like Ennard!" Bashy says to Rowdy trying to make him feel better. Rowdy blushes "Ennard?! W-we are just friends.." Rowdy then turns his face away from Bashy, embarrassed that she would even bring up Ennard. "I mean you like Ennard right? It's kind of obvious"  Bashy chuckles under her breath while saying this knowing that Rowdy will just blush even more. "I just think he doesn't like me like that," Rowdy says, looking down at the floor thinking about Ennard. "You don't know that! Anyway let's get out of here before Chika calls the cops." A couple days pass and the two are at it again knowing Chika isn't working that day. They go with their normal routine, Springtrap watches for the employees that actually care about them stealing while he spats out more bullshit about wanting to be russian and living in Russia because they have communism there. " I need something from the other aisle. I'll be right back." Rowdy says to Bashy assuring her she will be back quickly. He walks into the next aisle over, distracted looking over the shelves as he bumps into someone and falls over. Rowdy looks up and to his surprise he sees Ennard. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Are you alright?" Ennard says reaching out his hand to help Rowdy back up. Rowdy takes his hand, noticing the interesting texture his hands have along with a very strong grip. After helping Rowdy up he immediately retracts his hand to scratch the back of his head and laughs under his breath nervously as he blushes. "I'm sorry I was looking for something." Rowdy says not looking directly at him. "It's alright, there's no need to worry about it." Ennard says, also not looking at Rowdy. "Well what are you looking for? Maybe I can help." Ennard says with an innocence in his voice. "Don't worry about it, I actually have to get back to my friend or she'll start to worry." Rowdy walks away too embarrassed to say goodbye. Ennard wanted to say goodbye but the words just couldn't come out of his mouth, he got back to work hoping to see Rowdy again. Rowdy rushes back over to Bashy to tell her what happened with Ennard. He didn't notice how hard his heart was pounding till he met back up with Bashy. "I told you he likes you." Bashy whispered, as Springtrap was nearby now talking about how he is learning russian to go to Russia. Out of breath Rowdy says "We're just friends."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>